Wrapped in His Dark Embrace
by Demons 'n' Vampires
Summary: What is Jafar hadn't battled Aladdin? What if he was willing to spare his life, the sultan's and his friends if only a certain princess would agree to belong to him?
1. A Heartbreaking Decision

Hi everyone. I've been a big fan of the JafarxJasmine for quite a while now and I thought I would write a story about them. I love what-if scenarios. I know I'm not an expert at writing but I do the best I can. I will try to keep everyone in character and make this an interesting story. Don't flame me for liking this pairing, like it's sick or it's wrong. I have my pairings, you have yours. Read and review. Positive, negative, things I can improve on. Just no flames please.

* * *

><p>Aladdin was chained to the wall, straight ahead of where Jafar was standing. After Jafar had zapped Aladdin after seeing his reflection in the crown, he threw Jasmine to the ground who was trying to take his staff from him. However he noticed Aladdin was running towards him and quickly zapped him, causing him to hover in the air and over to the far wall. Chains emerged from the wall trapping Aladdin's legs and arms. A smirk snaked it's way across Jafar's lips as he watched at the street rat struggle. He walked calmly towards Aladdin, coming to a stop a few steps from him. Clasping his hands together behind his back, he stood at his full height, looking down at him from his large nose.<p>

'So street rat you thought that you could defeat the most powerful sorcerer in the world? How idiotic, how foolish. You thought you could save your precious Jasmine and your friends you would become the hero of Agrabah? It seems that all did not go according to plan hmmm?' He taunted. His smirk only grew wider as Aladdin tried to pull his arms and legs free from the chains.

'Let them go!' he spat, still trying to pull the chains from the wall himself but to find that it was pointless. The chains were too strong.

'Temper, temper street rat. Is that any way to talk to the Sultan of Agrabah?' he sounded in a cool voice as if he was talking to a child. Aladdin however didn't find this game of his amusing and gritted his teeth at him. Despite being chained up he still talked back to him. He was not afraid of Jafar.

'You will never be the Sultan while I'm here!' Jafar raised an eyebrow at this. He had to give him credit for his spirit but to Aladdin's disadvantage it didn't worry Jafar in the least.

'Will I not now...and just what will you do to stop me? Bore me to death?' he questioned and laughed. Aladdin's blood boiled at this but he knew that Jafar was right, which angered him even more. The former Sultan was being used as a puppet, Abu and the magic carpet were chained together, Jasmine was forced to be Jafar's slave and genie had a new master. Jafar turned and walked over to his throne and sat down on the soft cushion. He turned his attention to Jasmine.

'Come here, my queen.' He told Jasmine and motioned to her with his hand. Jasmine's eyes widened at this.

'Queen?' she asked confused.

'That is what I said. Stand beside your husband, or should I say soon to be husband.' Jasmine gasped at this before twisting her face into a scowl.

'I will never be your wife.' She spat.

'Is that so Jasmine? Tell me dear, what do you see?' he asked and gestured to her father and friends with his hand.

'Your friends and father are in my clutches, I could simply end their lives with just a wave of my staff. Tell me my dear Jasmine...' He stood up and walked towards her. Jasmine stepped back as the sorcerer neared her but Jafar quickened his stride, getting closer to her. She shuddered as his thin fingers closed around her wrist and he pulled her in front of him. His other hand rested on her waist, sending another shudder through her. She loathed and despised this man, nothing would change her opinion of him. She was sure of it. She looked at her friends and father. Genie looked at her with a sorrowful expression, obviously feeling sorry for the princess and the predicament that she was in. Her father and Aladdin glared darkly at Jafar at the fact that he held their princess. Jafar simply smirked back at them and traced little patterns along Jasmine's waist, loving the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Jasmine wanted to grab his hand and pull it off her but she didn't want to anger him like she had done earlier. She was soon drawn from her thoughts when she felt hot breath against her ear.

'Would you want them to die, knowing _you_ could have saved them?' he asked. Jasmine swallowed nervously, feeling helpless and trapped. She knew what game Jafar was playing and she knew that he was going to win it.

'No.' She murmured quietly. Jafar's smirk widened and he turned her around towards him. Reaching down he took her chin in his thumb and finger and lifted her head up so that she looked at him.

'Well then my dear will you become my queen?' he asked, raising an eyebrow at her, his smirk never once leaving his thin face. Jasmine closed her eyes tightly at his offer. Marrying Jafar would mean that she would never get to be with the one person that she truly loved and her freedom would once again be taken away from her. It made her feel sick to the stomach of him being her husband, but...thinking about her father and friends she realised that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Jafar had won. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

'Yes.' She whispered. Jafar frowned at this. She did say yes but he wanted Aladdin to hear it. To see the heartbroken expression on his face at finding out that Jasmine would never be his. He leaned towards her, closing the gap between them.

'Louder my dear, so that the street-rat may hear you.' He whispered into her ear. Jasmine frowned as he pulled away but Jafar could only smirk in response and lifting his hand, he brushed his fingers along her cheek, earning a glare from the princess. Jasmine tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. The only man that she would ever love was being taken away from her and she was forced into a marriage with this...this monster.

'I...I will marry you, Jafar.' She said loudly, her voice cracking slightly. It was comical to the sorcerer to watch the genie and the street-rat's jaws drop at the same time. The former sultan however looked at the ex-vizier with wide eyes. No...this couldn't be real. His daughter hadn't just accepted marriage to Jafar had she? However before he could speak Aladdin jumped ahead of him.

'Jasmine no, you can't marry him! I'll get us out of here, I promise! You're nothing but a snake Jafar, you...'However he was gagged before he could finish the rest of his sentence. Jafar lowered his staff and placed it back beside the throne and walked back towards Jasmine.

'Enough street-rat! _She is mine_!' He snapped, announcing that Jasmine was his property.

'Jafar take Agrabah if you want but please leave my daughter alone.' The sultan pleaded. He knew that there would be nothing but misery for his daughter if she were to marry him. He had seen the way Jafar had reacted to Jasmine throwing the wine in his face, Allah knows how he would act once she was his wife. He didn't think he could bear it.

'Not a chance. She has agreed to marry me...he turned his attention towards Jasmine and took her chin once again in his long fingers...we will be husband and wife.' He said, directing the last sentence to her.

'Guards!' Jafar called. Once Jafar had taken over Agrabah the guards had had to continue with their duties. Razoul and three other guards emerged from behind the translucent red curtain. Anger boiled through them when they saw what Jafar had done to their former ruler. They didn't like taking orders from this vile betrayer. But their expression softened as they saw the princess. She looked so broken, so defeated.

'Yes, your _highness_.' Razoul said coldly, forcing the last word out of his mouth. Jafar smirked at his compliance. They would all obey him, everyone in this city would.

'Throw this boy back out onto the streets. I have no desire to have a street rat in _my palace_.' He ordered. Jasmine glared at Jafar claiming her palace as his property. It was _her_ home. Jafar zapped Aladdin with his staff, releasing him from the chains. Razoul smirked as he hit the floor. Well there was one advantage to having Jafar as a ruler: getting rid of that worthless street rat. The guards walked over to the boy and grabbed his arms, dragging him towards the palace doors. Jafar's smirk widened. Finally everything was falling into place...However just as the guards were about to open the doors a wicked thought came to mind.

'No...stop!' he called and walked over to the guards. He looked down at Aladdin, curling his beard around his finger in thought. Perhaps he could have a little fun with the boy before sending him back out onto the cold streets of Agrabah.

'I suppose I will allow you to stay in this palace tonight, boy. You can attend the wedding tomorrow, as Jasmine's _guest_.' He stated, watching in amusement as Aladdin's face twisted in anger.

'You'll never get away with this Jafar. I _will_ defeat you.' He spat. Jafar was so determined to make him suffer and he hated him for it.

'Oh I'm sure you will.' Jafar drawled sarcastically and turned around, his cape swooshing as he did so. Fear went through Jasmine as Jafar was making his way back towards her. As he stopped in front of he took her hand and pulled her to the side so that she was facing Aladdin and took her waist in his hands. Jasmine felt a shudder through her at the feeling of his fingers once again on her body, reminding her of their encounter only moments ago. But what disgusted her more was feeling Jafar's lips on hers. Her eyes widened and she felt frozen in place. She wanted so much to push him away but she knew she couldn't. If she did Jafar could make her father and friends suffer because of it and she wouldn't let that happen. Jafar was pleased by her lack of resistance and deepened the kiss, her soft lips colliding with his. One hand slid around her lower back while his other hand wandered into her hair, at long last able to run his fingers through her silky strands. This only further Aladdin's anger and he tried to pull himself free from the guards, only to have his arms yanked back and having his back slammed against the palace doors. Pain shot through his back but he all he could concentrate on was the kiss between his love and his enemy. The former sultan gasped at the way Jafar was forcing his lips against his daughter's. It was obvious that Jasmine hated this and it made his heart break. There was nothing that could do. Aladdin was being held back by the guards, not even he could do anything. He wanted to order Razoul to let him go but alas he no longer had that power. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. All he had tried to do was save everyone and get rid of this vile betrayer. He couldn't help but gaze in awe at the genie. Never had he thought that such a creature existed. He wondered where the he had come from and how Jafar had come to obtain him. Finally Jafar pulled back in satisfaction. He grinned in triumph and leaned in close to Jasmine's ear.

'That was wonderful my queen. I do hope that will not be the last.' He whispered, making it seem like she had a choice. Jasmine clenched her hands into fists. His kisses were like fire, burning all throughout her body.

'I am not your queen.' She replied through gritted teeth. She was still a princess for a while longer, a fact that only lifted her mood a little bit. Jafar smiled and kissed her ear, making Jasmine cringed in disgust. However her biggest fear was to come was tomorrow night which made Jasmine's heart beat faster.

'You will be soon enough.' He stated and turned around back to the guards.

'Take _Prince Aboo Boo_ to one of the unoccupied rooms. He can stay there for tonight. I don't want gathering fleas from the rats before my wedding.' He ordered, pointing to the translucent red curtain. Razoul nodded at him and him and Hakim dragged a struggling Aladdin out of the throne room.

'Escort the _sultan_ to another unoccupied room.' Jafar ordered to Fazal and Nahbi. All they could do was nod as the former sultan was released from his strings and walked over to him. They stood behind him and led him out of them throne room. After that was done Jafar zapped his staff at Abu and Carpet, sending them to the dungeon. He couldn't have them trying to help Aladdin. Genie disappeared back in his lamp under Jafar's orders. He was relieved at this, grateful that he wouldn't have to face his anger again. However he was worried about what would happen to the princess. There was just Jasmine and Jafar left. Her face fell at the fact that everyone who she cared about was gone. She gasped as she felt a hand grab her wrist.

'And you my desert bloom, come with me.' Jafar murmured, taking her out of the throne room. Jasmine panicked and tried to pull herself from his grasp but his magic he made him much stronger and he yanked her back towards him. She continued to struggle with him but she couldn't free herself of his harsh grip. Her heart was beating wildly in heart chest. What was he going to do to her? Oh how she wished Aladdin would save her. Jasmine felt her eyes begin to water and fall down her cheek, splashing onto the cold, marble floor. They came to a stop at her bedroom and Jafar let go of her wrist and opened the door. Jafar frowned at her still standing next to him.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Go on.' He said in irritation. To avoid angering him Jasmine walked into the room and turned around, relieved when she found that he was not coming with her.

'You may stay in here until tomorrow Princess.' He informed her. Noticing the wetness of her cheek he reached a hand out and brushed her tears off her cheeks quickly with his thumb. Jasmine flinched at the roughness of his touch but he just brushed it aside.

'There is no need to cry my dear. You will be marrying the powerful man in the world. Far more worthy of a princess than a street rat.' He said, caressing her cheek gently before letting his hand fall back to his side. His eyes narrowed suddenly.

'Speaking of which.' He murmured, pointing his staff at Jasmine's head. Jasmine's eyes widened. Was he going to hurt her? Suddenly she felt a sudden weight on her head. She raised her hands and touched the top of her head and felt something cold and metal. She recognized that it was the crown that Jafar had given her before Aladdin arrived. Not wanting to wear anything that came from him she took it off. Jafar frowned at her behaviour and took the crown from her hands.

'Ah, ah, ah Jasmine. You are to be my queen soon and I expect you to wear this.' he stated, placing the crown back on her head. Jafar smiled. The crown truly suited her. She most definitely was suited for the role of a queen. Jasmine glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't like the crown. It made her feel like a prize, something she had no desire to be.

'I will never love you.' She spat at him fiercely. Jafar laughed and stepped closer to her. Slipping one arm around her waist he pulled her towards him. Her hands were immediately against his chest, trying to push him away but Jafar's strength overcame hers and he pulled her closer so that they were inches apart.

'Hmm...perhaps...but never forget that time is able to change how we think and feel.' He pointed out. Jasmine scowled at this. That will never happen!

'I will always love Aladdin and I will always despise you, Jafar. You are nothing but a monster.' She said angrily, causing Jafar to chuckle. She hated how he found this so funny. It was all just a game to him. A smirked formed across his lips. He found her fiery spirit highly amusing...and very attractive.

'Regardless of what you wish to believe princess you will still be my wife, my bride, my queen and will remain at my side forever.' He wavered and released her. Jasmine was furious at this and raised her hand, intending on slapping him across the face but Jafar quickly caught her hand and held it firmly. Raising her other hand she lunged for him again but not counting on him zapping her arm with his staff, forcing it down and back at her side. She tried to fight against the magic, her fiery spirit still in her but magic proved much stronger than human strength and she gave up. Jafar stared at her calmly, waiting for her next move. Surprisingly enough she didn't. Possibly because of the magic staff he thought. His smirked widened and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Jasmine clenched her hand into a fist, not liking or wanting his touch.

'Goodnight, my princess.' He said and let go of her hand. Jasmine said nothing as Jafar stepped back and closed the door. Hearing the click of the lock she knew that she wouldn't be going anywhere until morning, where her nightmare began. Before he could retire for the night Jafar informed the guards to keep watch over the room Aladdin was in. After managing to escape death twice Jafar knew he had to pay close attention to him. He chose not to dwell on the street rat any longer and walked towards the former Sultan's chambers, now his chambers. Once he had closed the door he slipped out of his robes so that all he wore was his black silk pants. He picked up his snake staff and sent red aura over the entire room, turning the cream walls red, the bed sheets black, the drapes red, and the pillows red but with black lining the edges. He walked towards the huge bed, climbing into it. Sleep was fast consuming him and he lay his head down on the soft pillow and closed his eyes. In his sleep he dreamed about becoming the sultan, his queen at his side, ruling over Agrabah.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<p> 


	2. A Daring Escape

Hi everyone, I'm back. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the chap 1 :D So sorry about the lateness of this chap. I had writer's block for a while :( I've tried my best with this, hope you like it :)

Gamsky: Well I'm kind of in debate whether or not to up the rating. Jafar does lust after Jasmine clearly in the film and in this story so I see your point but I think I'll just leave it for now and see how chap 3 goes.

* * *

><p>Jasmine cried for what seemed like hours after Jafar had locked her chamber doors. She stood on the balcony and looked out onto the garden. It was as beautiful, as always. The marble fountain endlessly spouted out fresh water and flowers of various kinds bloomed all around the garden. The only place where colour shone brilliantly compared to the one forever remaining colour in the palace. Her father had made quite an effort in making the garden look beautiful. She was quite surprised Jafar had not changed the garden as well. Perhaps the was simply because he had no interest in it, he rarely went out into the gardens any way unless he needed to speak to her father. Fresh tears began to form in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks and onto the floor below her. This would probably be the only freedom she had, if she was lucky. There seemed to no way down to the marketplace without climbing down the large mountain, and that escape would be noticeable to any guard passing by. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and dug her nails into her soft skin, trying to prevent the scream that was threatening to escape from her mouth. This wasn't fair. For so long she had wanted freedom, for so long she had wanted love. She finally had that for it then to be taken away from her after just one day! Her nails dug harder into her skin as images of tomorrow swam through her mind. Fake smiles of happiness all around her which were matched by her own, all of the guests trying to suppress any sympathy that was threatening to break across their faces. Her walk down the aisle feeling like it could go on forever, and him...smirking at her from the end of the aisle, inspecting her as if she were an item he was interested in purchasing. But worst she knew would be the sadness in her father's eyes as she turned to face him, knowing how badly she did not want this. The ceremony, the vows, the rings and his lips on hers made her stomach twist in knots, and that was not even the worst to come...no the worst as what was to occur after the wedding. A wedding night, <em>their<em> wedding night. Heart hammered wildly at the image of Jafar leading her to their chambers, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately, picking her up and throwing her onto the bed, his long fingers tearing at her white dress and throwing it onto the floor, followed soon after by his own attire. Their bodies joining together in the bed...no...no...NO! She could and would _not_ make love to that snake! _Never_! It was the same as being sentenced to death if not worse. Blinking back the tears that were threatening to break past her eyelids she knew that she could not keep crying. It wouldn't accomplish anything. She turned around, and despite the darkness of the room she could make out her bed in the corner of the room. Her warm, _soft_ bed. Her eyes became weary at the sight, she needed sleep. Especially if she was going to get through tomorrow. Walking away from the balcony and back inside her chambers she walked over to her bed and climbed in, drawing the thin sheet over her. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she slowly closed her eyes and waited for sleep to envelope her in it's comforting embrace...

...

In the dungeon Abu and Carpet were still chained together. The monkey would constantly tried to wiggle his way out of the chains but unfortunately it did no good. He screeched in irritation and sulked at the floor before trying again a minute later. Still nothing. The chains would not budge. Then suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered the set of lock picks he kept with him in his little jacket. Since his arms were forced at his sides he used his tail to slide into his jacket and slid the lock pick out of it, causing it to clatter when it made contact with the stone floor. Carpet turned at the noise, wondering what the little monkey was up to. Using is tail, he scooped up the lock pick and inserted it into the lock. Unfortunately lock was hard to pick and sweat was slowly pouring down Abu's face. Luckily the lock was one Abu's side otherwise they would never be able to escape. Sticking his tongue out in concentration the monkey began to pick the lock carefully. After a few minutes of frustration a click was heard from the lock and it fell to the floor, followed by the chains. The noisy clatter of the chains was heard by the guard outside and he raised an eyebrow curiously. Quickly he opened the dungeon door, only to find that the prisoners were already gone...

...

Aladdin paced back and forth in the room, unable to sleep. Of course he couldn't sleep! His one true love was being married to his worst enemy in just a short while! He couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. She meant _everything_ to him. Even though Jasmine was willing to sacrifice herself for him, the thought of not being able to see her again would make his life unbearable. He loved her so much and he was not willing to let her go, no matter what obstacle came his way.

'I _will_ save you Jasmine.' He promised. _But how?_ Turning to the side he looked up and noticed the large, black curtains. They were so large that you could probably wrap up in them for the cold nights in Agrabah. Aladdin rubbed his chin in though. Perhaps they could be used for a more useful purpose. A way out of this room...

'That's it.' He thought. Running over to the curtains he grabbed a hold of them. However this proved to be difficult as the curtains were quite heavy and were stuck firmly in place. Gritting his teeth in frustration he pushed his feet into the floor and continued to pull on them buthis feet slipped on the marble floor and went sliding out onto the balcony. He still kept a hold of curtains when he landed with a hard thud on the marble floor and thankfully that had been enough to pull the curtains from their holders and fall onto the floor. _Uh-oh_ he thought, realising that his accident may have alerted the guard outside the door. If the door did open then he would have no choice but to try and run past him, something he used to do all the time out on the streets and didn't get caught. However if he did get caught by Jafar he might blow his only chance to save Jasmine. Thankfully the door didn't open and he sighed in relief. He stood up and pulled the curtains towards him. Once he had all of the soft fabric he grabbed the ends of each of the curtains and tied them together, making a makeshift rope. He looked down from the balcony, making sure no guards were around. When it was clear enough that there were no guard's insight he tied one end of the curtain to the balcony and threw the rest of it over it and started to climb down. When he finally reached the bottom and onto the ground he pressed his back against the wall and sneaked around the corners of the palace. Just because there were no guards where he was, didn't mean there wouldn't be any around at all. He needed to be prepared. Unfortunately there were two guards posted in the garden, guarding the entrance to the palace. Aladdin looked around the area in thought. He needed to distract them somehow, but to his dismay he couldn't see a thing. Deciding it was best to maybe try another way in he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw a blur of colour coming his way, stopping inches from him. A large grin spread across his face.

'Carpet.' he whispered, once he recognised what is was. Behind him was a small monkey clinging to carpet for dear life, panting and gasping for air.

'Abu.' Aladdin whispered. As soon as recognised the voice he turned and sprang to life as he saw his friend. Immediately he jumped on Aladdin, clinging to his neck in obvious joy to see his owner once again. Aladdin chuckled.

'Heh, good to see you too Abu.' he said and smiled, ruffling the monkey's fur with his hand. This was perfect. He needed to get to Jasmine as soon as possible and luckily for him it would be quicker than he thought. He walked over to Carpet and the rug lowered itself for him to get on. Once he sat down he leaned his head down to Carpet.

'We need to get to Jasmine carpet. Take me to her.' He whispered. Carpet seemed to have understood as he turned around and took off in a flash, Aladdin and Abu holding on tight...

...

Jafar was awoken from his blissful sleep by a sudden loud bang at his chamber doors. He gave a frustrated growl at being awoken in the middle of the night and threw the sheets off himself. Grabbing his staff that had been placed against the headboard he zapped his clothes that were on the floor, causing them to disappear and reappear on himself. Once fully clothed and he turban neatly on his head he walked swiftly over to the doors and yanked them open, finding the head of the guards standing in front of him.

'What is it?!' he snarled. 'Do you have any idea how late it is?!' Razoul gave off the appearance of absolute calm despite the sorcerer's temper, but inside he was seething with anger. He deeply hated this man and how had suddenly taken over Agrabah and all of it's citizens. His treatment of the former Sultan and the Princess was despicable, as if they were simply commoners underneath him. They were of royal blood, _not_ him. Nothing would please him more at this moment than to give him a punch right in his thin face, but while he was certain he was capable of doing so he had to restrain himself from carrying that idea out. Jafar may lack physical power over him but while he was a sorcerer he still had the upper hand and would not hesitate to end his life _where he stood_ if threatened. The Sultan was no longer in charge so there was nothing stopping Jafar from carrying out _any_ death penalties. He would be a fool to try anything against Jafar.

'The street rat and his friends have escaped your _highness_.' He informed Jafar, once again forcing the last word out of his mouth. Jafar clenched his fingers around his snake staff tightly till his knuckles turned white, furious. So the boy was so determined, was he? Well perhaps it was time for him to learn what happens when you toy with the most powerful sorcerer on earth.

'Order your guards to search the entire palace for them. And search Jasmine's chambers as well. No doubt the street rat will have come for her. Go!' He ordered. Razoul nodded and turned to leave when he heard Jafar speak.

'And Razoul...he started, making Razoul stop. 'If you wish to keep your position as head of the guards I would suggest you change your attitude towards me. I am Sultan of Agrabah and I rule this city. I would highly recommend you start knowing your place here.' Razoul bit his tongue, forcing his anger back down his throat, assuring himself it was for the best. Turning around he faced Jafar and bowed deeply.

'Yes, your highness.' He responded and walked away, leaving the sorcerer with a satisfied smirk on his face.

...

Jasmine lay in her bed, trying so hard to get some sleep, thinking about Aladdin, her love, imagining the future they could have had together. She could just picture it…a large ceremony where they would be bound as husband and wife, her smiling as she walked down the aisle to see his handsome face smiling back at her, a kiss shared between them and they were together forever. A year later she would give birth to their child and possibly more years later. They would have a family. The Royal family would rule Agrabah, bringing life, happiness and joy to the city and it's citizens. Good would have triumphed over evil. A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought of this, a future that would never be. Oh how she missed Aladdin. He had completely stolen her heart. He was the only one who had seen her for her, not her wealth, not her status, not just her beauty, but for her. He was so different from the suitors. She felt that understood her more than anyone else, he understood her need for freedom. Jafar just saw her as a potential queen for his tyrannical rule. A shier ran through her body as she remembered the way Jafar had looked at her earlier. Oh there was no mistaking the look of lust in his eyes when she rose from the floor. It sickened at the memory of her seducing to him to save Aladdin. To feel his eyes wandering up and down her body, to have his hands on her body, to have to feel his lips on hers, (not that she'd even thought about the kiss at the time but the taste of him still lingered on her lips). Jafar saw her the same way the princes did, he only saw her for her beauty, a prize to be won. Now that she was his queen he seemed to have no problems with touching or kissing her, something that repulsed her to the core. She suddenly woke up and touched the smooth metal on her head and took it off. Looking at it angered her, knowing that it took away her pride, knowing that she had been reduced to a prize for Jafar to show off and knowing, knowing that it symbolized her as his. Clenching the crown in her hands she threw it across the room, not caring if any damage were to happen to it. She was about to turn over and go back to sleep when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head towards her curtains she could see a dark silhouette in the distance, a confused expression on her face. Who would be able to get on her balcony?

'Who...who's there?' she called out in the dark. The figure walked towards her curtains and pulled them aside, entering her room. She gasped as she recognised who it was. How was he able to escape?

'Aladdin.' She breathed, a bright smile appearing on her face. She threw the bed sheets off her body and stood up.

'Jasmine.' He called. So happy to see him she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly and pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she buried her head into his shoulder. Minutes felt like hours as she stayed within the comfort of his embrace, feeling warm and safe, the rest of the world ceased to exist. She never wanted him to leave. She'd missed him dearly and the happiness she was feeling now took away all her pain. She pulled back and looked up at him. As she looked into his warm brown eyes, filled with love and affection, her smile widened and Aladdin couldn't help but smile back. Her smile could outshine a million candles, one of the many things he loved about her. Jasmine lifted her hand and pressed it against his cheek, unable to believe that he was actually here, to be able to see his handsome face once more, he'd managed to…escape. Quickly her smile vanished, realising he shouldn't be here and she placed her hands against his chest, attempting to push him away.

'Aladdin, you...you can't be here! If Jafar finds out you're here he'll...Aladdin placed his finger against her lips, silencing her briefly.

'Jasmine I can't bear to lose you. I need you. I love you.' He whispered and removed his finger from her lips. Jasmine's eyes widened. No man had ever said something so beautiful to her. She so badly wanted to be with him, to forget about tomorrow and talk about their future together but she knew that was not possible. She cared about him and her father too much and she couldn't bear to see anything happen to them, there would be nothing left for her to look forward to in her life. Life for her would be unbearable if she had to put up with Jafar's company every day.

'Aladdin I love too, but I don't want you to get hurt! Jafar is so powerful now. He only spared you because I agreed to be his queen. What chance will we have to be together if Jafar finds out your here? ' she reminded him. She needed him to understand that if Jafar were to catch him here, only harsh consequences would follow.

'Jasmine you can't go through with this! Jafar is nothing but a snake and I won't let him hurt you!' he shouted. He couldn't, he just couldn't leave her in the arms of that monster! He didn't want to see her walking down the aisle and married off tomorrow, leading what could only be a miserable life, suffering at the hands of her husband. It made his blood boil just thinking about it. Jasmine stared back at him with wide eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing. Was he mad?

'But you're willing to get yourself hurt?!' she shot back. 'Aladdin don't do this!' Please, just leave.' she pleaded, feeling tears pricking at her eyes.

'I can't! Jasmine please understand how much I love you.' Aladdin argued, trying to reason with her. Why couldn't she see that he wasn't going to just give up, that he couldn't just let her go?

'I do understand!' she retorted. 'But it won't stop Jafar and you know that! Please Aladdin, I need you to leave.' She begged and pushed him away.

'No!' he retorted and quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. He wouldn't let her go. Jasmine whipped her head around glared at him furious at being treated like some property. She'd already had it from Jafar, she did not need it from him too.

'Let go of me!' she ordered and yanked her wrist out of his grip. Turning around, she quickly she made her way back towards her bed, determined to get some sleep tonight. Panic rose within Aladdin and he ran over towards her.

'Jasmine wait!' he called, coming to a stop in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

'We can't just give up, we can destroy Jafar, I know we can!' he stated, determination clear in his voice and his eyes.

'How can we Aladdin?!' she shouted. 'Jafar is so powerful and all of Agrabah is under his control!' 'We can't stop him!' she argued. Tears pricked at her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. It would've been better if he had just stayed away. All his presence did was cause further pain for her. Aladdin looked at her, sadness filling his heart as she wept. He hated seeing her like this. It felt like a thousand daggers were stabbing in the heart all at once. All he wanted was to make her happy. Reaching up he slowly pulled her hands away from her face and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Jasmine closed her eyes against his touch. He was so gentle, so caring. This was where she belonged, with him. Aladdin was always so kind and considerate, compared to the snake that was to be her husband.

'All we need to do is get the lamp.' He whispered, caressing her cheek gently. Jasmine opened her eyes and looked at him.

'How?' Jasmine choked.

''While the guards are distracted looking for me, Abu and Carpet we'll sneak past them and go after the lamp.'

'But Aladdin what if Jafar has the lamp?' Jasmine asked. Aladdin paused for a minute, thinking her words over. True, Jafar could have the lamp on him. If he did then how would they get it off him? Then again there was the chance he might have left it behind. They needed to find out without getting spotted…

'I got an idea! Abu can follow Jafar while we look for it.' Abu's eyes widened and he screeched at Aladdin in response to this, motioning with his arms in a way of saying 'no' and turned around, crossing his arms over his little. Aladdin sighed and rolled his eyes. He was such a stubborn monkey.

'Ah come on Abu. It's not that bad.' He stated, trying to coax him out of his stubbornness, but Abu refused to budge. Seeing this was not going to work, Aladdin resorted to another option. He leaned in closer to Abu.

'Tell you what Abu if you get the lamp, there'll be a tasty reward at the end of it. A whole load of banana's sounds might tempting, huh Abu?' The thought of banana's made the monkey's mouth water and he screeched in delight, smiling brightly. Aladdin chuckled and smiled at Jasmine.

'See nothing to worry about.' He reached out and took her hand in his. 'Come on let's go.' He said but Jasmine stood where she was.

'Aladdin I don't know about this. What if we get caught?' she asked. Aladdin gave her a confident smile.

'We won't, I promise.' He reassured but Jasmine found it hard to smile back. She couldn't stop the feelings of doubt in the pit of her stomach. Aladdin's smile faltered, she doubted him and he let go of her hand.

Jasmine do you trust me?' he asked, extending his hand out to her. Jasmine looked at his hand then back up at his face. His eyes had that same familiar spark in them, the spark she'd seen when they were about to jump from the window of his home, the spark she'd seen before they were about to go on a magic carpet ride. And both times she'd trusted him when asked that same question. He had such an impact on her, it was overwhelming. He was so sure of what he was doing and he determination simple amazed her. She smiled

'Yes.' She answered, placing her hand in his. Aladdin smiled in returned and he led her towards the chambers doors but Jasmine tugged him back. Aladdin turned, throwing her a confused look.

'Jasmine what's wrong?'

'We can't go that way. Jafar locked the doors when he brought me in here.' Aladdin sighed. It looked like they were going to have to find another balcony. He turned around and led out of the room and onto the balcony where Carpet was waiting. Carpet lowered himself for them to get and once they were he lifted them up.

'Where are we going?' Jasmine asked.

'We need to get to another balcony.' He replied. 'Let's go carpet.' Carpet quickly took off around the corner of the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine looked down, making sure there were no guards insight. Thankfully there wasn't and carpet continued to fly around the palace, onto the other side.

'Where do we look for the lamp?' Jasmine asked. Aladdin rubbed his chin in thought. The throne room…no he pretty much doubted they would be that lucky.

'Maybe Jafar left it in his room.' He turned to Jasmine. 'Do you know where his room is?'

'I think he might be sleeping in my father's chambers, since he sent my father's to an unused room. It's around the corner from my room.' She answered. Aladdin nodded and when he looked in front there was a balcony straight ahead of them. He then instructed carpet to lower them down onto the balcony. As soon as carpet reached the balcony floor they hopped off and ran inside, heading straight for the doors. Aladdin slowly opened one of the doors and checked around. The area around them was completely silent. Turning back to Jasmine Aladdin placed a finger to his lips and signalled for her and carpet to follow him. They all sneaked out of the room and Abu jumped of Aladdin's shoulder and ran down off one hallway, in search of Jafar, while Aladdin, Jasmine and Carpet walked down the other in search of the lamp. As the three of them were coming to a corner Aladdin pressed his back against the wall and looked around it. So far so good there were no guards there. Relieved, he took Jasmine's hand and they walked down the hallway. However just as they were about to come to the end of the hallway two guards came around the corner. They glared when they spotted Aladdin.

'There you are!' one of them shouted. Aladdin and Jasmine quickly hopped onto carpet and took off back down the hallway. Carpet dashed around the corners, the guards chasing after them. Jasmine panicked, fearing they wouldn't get away, her heart pumping faster. They were so foolish to try to escape. But as they turned another corner relief washed over her as there was a window up ahead and they took off out of it. Seeing that they couldn't follow them the guards ran back down the hallways, calling out for the other guards. Jasmine clutched at Aladdin as they soared through the air, going around the palace, trying to find somewhere to hide. But as carpet lowered down they could hear the yelling of guards and instead took off upwards again. They flew around the back of the palace, the garden below them. Aladdin had an idea. They could hide amongst the trees, the guards wouldn't find them there. He instructed carpet to take them down, but as they were flying down a ball of fire crossed their path, carpet ducking just in time. Aladdin turned and Jasmine gasped as she saw Jafar below them.

'Carpet let's move!' Aladdin yelled, causing carpet to increase his sped. Jafar gave a wide smirk at this and continued hurling fire balls towards them. Carpet successfully ducked out the way of each and every fireball, coming around the corner of the palace.

'Yes.' Jasmine cheered, but her hopes of freedom were soon dashed as Jafar increased his game and fired two fire balls this time. Carpet managed to avoid many of them coming towards him, one of them inches from sizzling one of the tassels. But Jafar was far from done and instead of three sent several fire balls. It was no use as just carpet missed the first one, the second one caught the back of him. Jasmine gasped.

'Aladdin!' she cried. Aladdin panicked as carpet was going down very fast.

'Carpet no!' he yelled but there was nothing that could be done. Carpet crashed onto the ground and the couple both fell down onto the ground as well. Two other guards that had made it to Jafar quickly rushed forward and grabbed Aladdin by his arms, grasping them tightly. The boy struggled as much as he could, throwing himself forward and glaring darkly at Jafar. The sorcerer merely smiled in amusement, taking pleasure in watching him squirm. Jasmine looked up at Aladdin with sad eyes, knowing there was no hope for them, they had failed. She gasping as long, thin fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist and she was pulled her to her feet. Jafar pulled her forward and into his chest, his arm wrapping around her waist tightly before she could make an escape. She placed her hands against his chest in an attempt to break free of him but he refused to budge. Anger slowly bubbled within her, furious at the way he grabbed her as if he owned her and she lifted her leg, intending on forcing him to release her when she felt Jafar's fingers tighten around her waist, hurting her soft skin. He lowered his head and leaned in closely, his lips so close to her ear and the warmth of his breath tickled her skin.

'Don't even think about it, Jasmine.' He whispered. The tone of his voice crept over her skin, causing her whole body to freeze, paralysed in fear. She shivered inwardly. This was what scared her most about Jafar: he didn't need magic to make her fear or worry for her life…his voice _alone_ was enough. Slowly she lowered her foot back onto the ground. Jafar smirked widely in satisfaction, pleased by her obedience. This was something he'd wanted all these years of serving the impudent brat! She would sharply learn and respect who was in charge, and would know that she wasn't able to get act like she was before around him. She _would_ obey him, her life and those she cared for lay in his large hands. Like they were all on an invisible chains that he was quick to yank if they stepped out of line.

'Good girl.' He murmured and pressed his lips to her cheek. The princess gave a look of utter disgust at him when he pulled away, outraged at being treated like a disobedient child and wiped her cheek with her hand. Jafar could only grin in response. This was attitude he like, no _loved_ off her. It amused him to no end. Slowly his fingers caressed her waist, caressing the sore skin where he had gripped her harshly only a moment ago. Jasmine was taken aback by the gentles of his touch, too surprised to even be disgusted by it. Was Jafar being caring towards her? This was strange, why would a horrible man like him suddenly be so gentle towards her? Before she could decide whether or not to question him on this, Jafar had already turned his attention back to Aladdin.

'And just where did you think you were going with my fiancée, street rat?' he questioned, his eyes narrowing in dislike. Jasmine cringed at Jafar calling her _his fiancée_. No, she didn't want to believe this was happening. None of this was real, she would wake up and she would be back in the warmth of her bed, her pet tiger Rajah lying below her bed. It would just be another day, her father would informing her that a suitor would be coming to see her and lectururing her about trying to be polite and to give him a chance. Not a day where she forced to marry the royal vizier Jafar, the last man she would ever want to marry, in exchange for sparing her father and a boy who she had fell so deeply in love with, the _only_ person who had stolen her heart.

'To save her from the likes of _you_! I won't let you hurt her! Jasmine means everything to me and I won't let you just take her away!' Aladdin spat, glaring intensely at the sorcerer.

'Oh does she now?' Jafar questioned and brought his snake staff under Jasmine's chin, tilting her head up and forcing her to look at him. Glancing back at Aladdin he smiled before leaning down and slowly brushing his lips against Jasmine's forehead. 'But you failed to get very far now, didn't you, and now Jasmine is back where she _belongs_, where she has _always_ belonged, with the most powerful man in the world, not a lowly _street rat_! As if to make his point clear, he briefly released Jasmine and grabbed his cape, throwing it over Jasmine's bare shoulder and curled his fingers around it, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze and pulling her more closely against him. While partly thankful for some warmth on her skin in the cold night breeze, Jasmine hated the way Jafar treated her like she was his _possession_. 'But then you are quite a determined street rat now, aren't you boy? Perhaps I should dispose of you now to ensure that you won't repeat your actions again.' Jafar smirked and pointed his snake staff at Aladdin, intending on destroying him for good. Jasmine eyes widened in shock, her heart beating faster. No, he wasn't going to kill him, was he? No! Panicking, she grabbed Jafar's robes, tugging at them desperately to get his attention. No, she couldn't let him die. This was all her fault, she should never have tried to escape. How could she be so selfish as to put her own desires first, putting everyone she cared about in danger!

'NO! Jafar, no please!' Hearing her cries of plea Jafar turned his head and looked down at her, eyebrows raised at her sudden outburst and he lowered his staff.

'Please what, dear?' he questioned, biting back a smirk that was threatening to creep past his lips. He knew exactly to what she was referring to. Oh the look in her eyes. Poor Princess, she was so desperate to save her street rat. Looking back at him he still couldn't see what exactly why she cared about him so much. He was just a street rat like the rest that roamed the streets of Agrabah, what made him so special?

'Please don't harm him.' She pleaded, panic clearly shown in her voice. 'I'm so sorry for, for trying to escape. I will never do it again.' At last a smirk slithered across Jafar's face. It was such a sight to see, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah was begging _him_ for _forgiveness_?! After years of putting up with her obnoxious attitude, it was so satisfying to see the shoe on the other foot. He almost felt sorry for her, to let go of her pride so suddenly, _almost_. The look on his face only increased her already racing heartbeat, worried that Jafar would harm Aladdin regardless of her apology. Finally, after what seemed forever his deep voice spoke.

'Very well. I shall spare him, considering you are willing to atone for your errors. Though I did not think you would be so foolish as to try and escape me, my dear. Did you not just agree to marry me to save your father and your precious street rat?' Jafar commented. Jasmine lowered her head, unable to meet his gaze.

'I know. I'm sorry.' She murmured. Aladdin couldn't believe what she was saying. She was begging a _monster_ like _him_ for forgiveness? Unable to tolerate this he spoke up, caring little of the consequences. He was not going to stand Jasmine just giving into him because he took pleasure in using him and her father as leverage.

'No! Jasmine don't give into him! Let her go Jafar, you two-faced son of a…But he was cut off as a gag was fastened around his mouth. Satisfied, Jafar lowered his staff.

'Really, you just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you boy?' Jafar remarked, shaking his head. 'Jasmine has saved your life _twice_ and yet you still have not learnt.' Aladdin tried answer back but his words were muffled through the cloth against his mouth. Jafar gave a small chuckle. Despite his situation the boy still tried. He had to admire his determination, it was quite refreshing. He gaze turned to the guards.

'Take him back to his chambers and I will be there shortly and see to him _myself_.' Having no choice but to obey the guards nodded and dragged Aladdin away. Jasmine's eyes widened. What was he going to do to Aladdin? Suddenly she could hear the sorcerer's deep voice in her ear, causing her body to shiver and she swallowed hard. She should fear for her own safety at the moment.

'So, you are finally starting to show me respect? A surprise change of events I must say my dear.' He chuckled against her ear. Jasmine slowly turned her head and looked up at him.

'What are you going to do to him?' she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Jafar couldn't miss the fear in her stunning brown eyes and smiled.

'Oh don't worry my dear, I will be lenient.' He soothed, which did little to calm Jasmine down. 'Although...' he murmured and pulled her forward, pulling her closer so that her body was flush against his. A small gasp escaped Jasmine's lips as she was pulled closer and her chest was pressed against his, making her cringe at the proximity. She tried to mask the disgust that was threatening to break across her face at the older man.

'There is a way to ensure that I keep my word.' He purred out. Jasmine's eyes widened in shock. _What?_ His fingers on her shoulder were suddenly beginning to feel like an iron cage. Her innocent brown eyes widened in horror and her jaw dropped slightly, her mouth becoming suddenly so dry. What exactly did he want? Her body tensed up, fearing what words would come from his mouth as she looked into those dark, sinister eyes of his. She suddenly felt embarrassed at how much her outfit revealed to his hungry gaze. Had it really come to this, losing her pride for those she cared for? Jafar smirked at the sudden tenseness in her body and the fear in her eyes he had seen so many times tonight. Oh he was relishing in this, the proud Princess Jasmine finally feared him, she was completely at his mercy. And oh how he had waited far too long to see it. As he looked into her exotic brown eyes he was curious as to what thoughts were running through her mind. He released his hold on her shoulder and slid his fingers onto her arm, sliding them up and down her bare skin.

'Wh..what do you want?' Jasmine finally asked. It wasn't what she thought he wanted, was it? Jafar's smirk widened at the shakiness of her voice and continued to stroke her skin. Yes, there were many things he could ask of her at this moment. He leaned in and pressed his lips closely to her ear…

* * *

><p>Uh oh what does Jafar want from her, and what happened to Abu?<p>

Hope you enjoyed it, please review :)


	3. A Snake's Cunning vs A Lion's Strength

Perhaps a kiss from those _perfect_ lips of yours would ensure the boy's safety.' Jafar purred into her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist. Jasmine swallowed thickly as once again Jafar pulled her closer to him. While relieved that it was not as bad a request as she was expecting, it still meant that she had to accept Jafar's touch, something that made her skin crawl. She lifted her head and looked at the sorcerer to see him smirking widely at her, eliciting a response of Jasmine narrowing her eyes and glaring fiercely at him in return. Refraining herself from lashing out at him she lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. After a brief moment's hesitation she leaned in and pulled Jafar's head down to kiss him, trying to block out that Jafar's lips were against hers and instead imagined that it was Aladdin that she was kissing, wanting to desperately take herself away from this moment as long as she could. Jafar chuckled inwardly as they lips collided. Oh, this was just too easy! She was so willing to save the street rat, and while he couldn't and _wouldn't_ complain about the feeling of her lips against his own it was so pathetic how much she cared about the boy to through herself in the lion's den in his place.

Keeping his arm around her waist, staff in hand, his other hand ran over her _almost_ bare back, feeling how soft her skin was. Jasmine stiffened slightly as his long fingers were busying themselves along her back but immediately forced herself to relax, though she did stiffen again as Jafar's fingers glided across the ties of her top, fearing her would undo it, but he simply just continued to stroke her skin. Reluctantly she relaxed and allowed Jafar to deepen the kiss. For Aladdin she repeated over and over in her head. Jafar on the other hand was very relaxed. She had the softest of lips, he wanted to taste them forever more. Her skin was so smooth, so silky, so _young_. He nibbled on her lower lip, slowly sliding his tongue over it, wanting to taste more of their delicious softness. Jasmine felt her insides churning at the feel of Jafar's tongue brushing against her lip but as much as she wanted to pull back at that point she couldn't put Aladdin in danger and kept her arms around his neck.

Jafar's hand trailed down her side and traced over the curve of her hip. Jasmine gasped as he lifted her leg over his hip, stroking up and down her thigh. She was so grateful that she had something covering her legs. Jafar flicked his tongue out of Jasmine's lips again invitingly. Jasmine hesitated before continuing. What she was doing would protect those she cared for, but if she continued she feared Jafar might take advantage of the situation. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth under him once again. Smirking inwardly Jafar slid his tongue inside, brushing against hers before exploring her mouth. Jasmine desperately tried not to squirm as Jafar's tongue ran across her teeth and the roof of her mouth, especially when he groaned and pulled her closed to him so that her chest was pressed against his. Jafar groaned as he brushed his tongue against hers again, obviously enjoy the moment, his grip becoming tighter on her. But as much as he was enjoying the moment his lungs demanded oxygen and he pulled back, breathing heavily but satisfied. Relieved, Jasmine lifted her hand and wiped her lips across the back of it, desperately trying to get rid of the taste of him. A smirk that graced Jafar's thin lips at this, knowing full well she would not have enjoyed it.

'You have such soft lips my dear, it was too tempting.' He teased, his smirk growing wider as she glared at him. 'I must say you held up your end of the bargain rather well Princess. Pity Aladdin was not still here to see it though, that would have been rather entertaining.' He pointed out, grinning deviously. Jasmine fumed at twisted remark, glaring at him with such hate and she went to strike him, wanting to leave a large red mark across his cruel face. But in a flash Jafar quickly caught her wrist and held it in place. He smiled.

'Ah, ah, ah Jasmine. He chided as if she were a child. 'There is no need for violence, I consider it most undesirable, _especially_ from my wife.' He informed but placed her hand against his cheek. 'This however...he spoke, trailing her hand down his cheek and across his jaw line...I do not mind at all.' He commented with a grin. Jasmine's eyes flashed with pure venom and Jafar chuckled before letting her wrist go. Jasmine quickly yanked her hand away, disgusted by his behaviour. She hated the man so much. He thought of nothing but power and greed, he was completely selfish. Was he so foolish to believe she would willingly give him affection after all he'd put her through?

'Hmm you seem to be missing your crown, my dear.' Jafar commented. The sudden hatred in Jasmine was gone, fear in it's place. As if unknown to her, Jasmine touched the top of her head before dropping her hands to her sides.

'Oh, it must have fallen off when I was running.' She explained. Jafar raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced that she was telling the truth before waving his staff. Holding out his hand, a golden crown appeared before them.

'Lucky for you that I am a sorcerer hmmm?' he questioned with a smirk. Tucking his staff between his arm, he clasped the crown in both hands and placed on Jasmine's head. Jasmine kept her gaze on the ground, refusing to see the smirk that she knew would be on his face. He would never let her take the crown off, not when it filled him with so much pride at seeing that she was his. Lost in thought he had not realized that Jafar had said anything until she felt his fingers take hold of her chin and tilt her head upwards.

'Something on your mind, my flower?' he questioned. Unable to look at him Jasmine closed her eyes and breathed in.

'No.' she replied. A smirk graced Jafar's thin lips, pleased at her response.

'Good.' He responded. Taking a step closer to her, he reached a hand out and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in close, dark eyes wandering down from the curve of her neck to the rise of her bosom, she was such a beauty. Jasmine swallowed thickly at the feeling of his hot breath against her skin, about to take a step back when Jafar lips were against her ear, his attention fully focused on her.

'Then I will escort you back to your room.' He whispered. Jasmine breathed inwardly in relief when he pulled away but a gasp escaped from her throat when Jafar's arm was around her waist and she was pulled into him. Jafar smirked at her.

'Of course it would be much easier if I were to transport us there.' He explained, smirk widening. Jasmine glared back at him, knowing it was just any excuse to have her near him, to touch her. Jafar brushed his lips against her forehead, fingers caressing her back.

'It would be in your best interest to hold onto me, dear.' He informed her. Jasmine tensed, not wanting to believe what he was asking of her. But as she felt Jafar's fingers against her back she knew there was no chance of escaping. Even if she could escape there was little point, he had the upper hand, it would be wise not hinder him. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and placed her arms around his waist, her thoughts on Aladdin. However when she felt a change in the atmosphere she gripped Jafar's waist tighter, an action that brought a wide grin to Jafar's lips. Once they were on solid ground Jasmine let go of Jafar's waist, immediately regretting so as she was overcome by dizziness and she couldn't understand why. She felt herself falling forward, unable to stop herself. Before she hit the floor however a pair of large hands wrapped around her arms and pulled her up. Immediately one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other under her knees, lifting her up. Jafar walked over to her bed and placed her down. Despite the dizziness Jasmine managed to see Jafar staring down at her.

'Don't worry, in time you will become used to it.' He smirked. Jasmine glared at him before turning away as she was too overcome by dizziness to talk back to him. However Jafar placed a hand on her shoulder, turned her back towards him. He reached out and clasped her chin in his long fingers, turning her back towards him. Jasmine tried to yank her chin from his grip but Jafar tightened his grip, forcing her to look at him. Jafar leaned down and quickly pressed his lips roughly against hers. Refusing to be his little plaything any longer she placed her hands against his chest and pushed him as hard as she could, causing the sorcerer to stumble back slightly. Anger flashed in Jafar's eyes at her defiance, it was starting to get on his nerves and he leapt towards Jasmine, grabbing her wrists with both hands, causing his staff to fall to the floor. He yanked her up off the floor and towards him, Jasmine's gasped and her eyes widened in fear, she had pushed him too far.

'Now listen to me you insolent little brat! I am Sultan of Agrabah, ruler of this city and you are mine! My bride, My Wife, My Queen, My Sultana! Do not defy me!' he exclaimed. Jasmine winced as his fingers dug into her skin but took a deep breath and glared back at him.

'I will never be yours! I will die before I am yours!' she shouted. Infuriated Jafar threw her back onto the bed and leaned over her, eyes burning with rage. This girl certainly seemed to enjoy playing with fire and also seemed to be completely unaware of the consequences of it. She always had such a brash tongue from the day he met her, her father failing to understand the need to put her in her place. Oh but he would soon see to that, after all she was _his_.

'Oh but I will not kill you dear, but I can certainly get rid of a certain street rat if you don't start to obey me!' he hissed. Fear gripped Jasmine once again, her heart immediately pounding. No, she couldn't bear not seeing Aladdin again. Jafar smiled and traced the curve of her cheek. She was so easy to manipulate. Like dangling a coin in front of a peasant she was so easy to control.

'Yes, you forget who is in charge my dear. If you continue to defy me I may consider taking away my offer. However...his hand trailed down to her neck...you will still be mine. I could not possibly waste such beauty.' He pointed out, his smile widening and he leaned in suddenly, marking her neck with his lips. Jasmine gasped, her face twisting in disgust but she couldn't will herself to move away after Jafar's warning. Jafar kissed down her neck, lips brushing over her shoulder. Tempted that he was to go lower he paused before pressing his lips against her neck again. Jasmine fingers dug into the sheets until her knuckles turned white, wishing for something or someone to get rid of him. She shivered as his lips found themselves back on her neck, he repulsed her.

'You were always mine.' He murmured between kisses. 'Though perhaps I have not made it clear until now.' He pressed another kiss against her neck before pressing his lips against her ear. Jasmine chewed furiously at her lower lip, what was he going to do now? 'Sweet dreams, _my Sultana_.' He whispered before vanishing in a puff of red smoke. While relieved that he was finally gone tears pricked at Jasmine's eyes as she thought of Jafar's words. Thought of being so close to losing Aladdin was more than she could bear and tears streamed down her face. She slammed her clenched fist onto the mattress, there were no words to describe how much she hated Jafar. Turning onto her side she grabbed her pillow, hugging it close to her chest and continued to weep into it. She wept for Aladdin, she wept for her father and the mess that she was in.

Meanwhile after Aladdin had been dragged by the guards back to his room and was thrown roughly inside, landing on the floor with a thud.

'Pleasant dreams, street rat.' The guard snickered before closing the door. Aladdin glared at the guard till he was gone from sight, he hated being called that, he hated that people treated like he was lower than dirt. He sighed and looked at the floor. _I will find away Jasmine. _He wouldn't give up, even if it meant taking on Jafar himself he was not a one to give up. Jasmine didn't deserve to be in this situation and he was going to get her out of this. He needed to find the lamp before tomorrow. Getting up he glanced around the room to find that the curtains had been put back up. He rushed towards the curtains, but was sent flying across the room as soon as he touched them, landing again with a hard thud. Rubbing his head he looked at the curtains. _What was that?_ A low chuckle was suddenly heard nearby.

'You won't be leaving this room, street rat.' Jafar commented. Aladdin turned to see Jafar coming towards him, but before he could even get up Jafar yanked him up by his vest and slammed him against the wall.

'When will you give up boy, she is mine!' Jafar hissed, teeth clenched together in obvious frustration. Aladdin gritted his teeth together in return, his focus on Jafar rather than the searing pain in his back. It would go away eventually, but Jafar on the other hand would still be here.

'I won't let you take her, Jasmine deserves better than a monst...However Aladdin's words were cut off when Jafar slapped him hard across the face. Blood trickled down his mouth and his cheek stung but again Aladdin willed away the pain and glared at Jafar, he wasn't frightened of the sorcerer. Jafar smirked at the large, red mark across Aladdin's face, amazed that the boy still looked back at him. _So you want to brave street rat. _He certainly was different from any other peasant he had encountered, one swift form of punishment and they soon back off, but not this one, no this one had fight in him. He had to admit he admired that. It reminded of...himself.

'And you deem yourself the worthy choice do you?' Jafar chuckled. 'Silly boy, what could you possibly offer her?' he leaned in closer, to the point where his lips were next to Aladdin's ear.

'As I have said before you are nothing but a commoner, a peasant, a lowly street rat!' Jafar commented. Aladdin's hands were clenched into fists, teeth clenched tighter.

'You are worthless boy, what could you possibly offer a Princess when you have no money, no title?' he mocked. Aladdin's knuckles turned white, his blood boiling.

'You could only dream of being married to a Princess, you could only dream of being Sultan.' Jafar insulted. Aladdin raised his fist and aimed for Jafar's face, finally having enough of his insults. Jafar however was quick to strike and caught Aladdin's fist in his large hand. With his other hand he used his staff to hit Aladdin in the stomach, causing Aladdin to cough and double over with the pain. But Jafar pushed him back against the wall and leaned in close.

'I have had my eye on her for quite a while you see, I cannot simply allow a street rat to lure her away.' Jafar continued. Aladdin just barely registered Jafar's words, the pain in his body becoming more than he could bear.

'She's such a beauty isn't she, far too tempting for any man to resist in clothing that can barely contain her curves so perhaps I cannot blame you for taking an interest in her.' He smirked. It disgusted Aladdin how Jafar talked about her but he was in no condition to fight back. Yes she was beautiful but there was more to her than her beauty.

'And by tomorrow she will be _my_ wife.' He grinned.

'You, you won't.' Aladdin managed to say. Jafar laughed. The boy was simply unbelievable.

'Oh please, not another one of your pathetic threats street rat.' Jafar scoffed and pressed his lips very close to Aladdin's ear.

'She will soon forget about while she is writhing under me.' He snickered and Aladdin snapped. Lifting his knee he caught Jafar in the stomach, making him topple over and loosen his grip on Aladdin. But before Jafar could even get back up Aladdin dived on him, giving him a blow to the face with his fist. Jafar grabbed Aladdin's wrist tightly but was hit in the stomach before he could grab his other wrist. Anger overwhelmed Jafar and he kneed Aladdin in the stomach, causing Aladdin to fall onto his side. Taking advantage of this Jafar moved back and reached behind him, grabbing his staff tightly. Just as Aladdin was about to get up he was blasted by Jafar's staff, sending him back against the wall. Aladdin was in agony but he refused to scream out in pain, he refused to let the sorcerer think he'd won. Clanging his staff against the floor the sorcerer used it to get up off the floor but nearly toppled over from the pain when he was on his feet. The guards barged into the room, wondering what was going on. They looked at the crumpled boy in the corner then to Jafar who seemed to be in quite a lot of pain himself.

'Your Highness are you alright?' one of them questioned. Jafar turned, but to their surprise smirked at them despite the blood trickling down his lip.

'Just instilling some obedience in the boy.' He replied before turning back towards Aladdin.

'I would advise to think before you take action boy! It may just be the end of you!' Jafar chocked out, his breathing coming out unsteadily. Aladdin coughed heavily, the pain overwhelming him. He tried to get up but collapsed onto the floor. Jafar smirked at the injured boy. Yes he had told Jasmine he would be lenient but the boy had brought on himself, what choice did he have but to react? After all the commoners needed to be taught obedience and this certainly needed to be taught it. Clutching his staff tightly he stumbled out of the room, pushing away the guards when they tried to help him.

'Where's Abu?' Aladdin coughed as Jafar was about to leave. Jafar turned towards Aladdin and smirked. Ah yes another worthless animal just like that tiger that Jasmine so adored. Before finding Aladdin and Jasmine earlier he had been unaware earlier that someone had been following him, that was until he felt a small tug of his robes when he ordered the guards to find them. The monkey quickly nabbed the lamp and took off down the hallway but he had shot a beam of magic after the animal and a moment later the animal appeared in front of him, in a steel cage. Of course the monkey screeched at him but Jafar just smirked and cast a spell to send him to the throne room.

'He is in a safe place, that is if you learn to behave boy.' He answered and left the room. The doors closed and Aladdin was sealed in darkness once more. He decided to look up at the ceiling since the pain was too much for him to move. On the ceiling he imagined him and Jasmine together, dressed in their wedding attire, Jafar defeated and the people of Agrabah gathered around them, smiles on their faces. He pictured a future with her, a future that who happen no matter what. Finally the pain was becoming too much and he was soon drifting into unconsciousness, his thoughts on Jasmine.

Jafar stumbled back to his room, his breathing heavy. He may have injured the boy but he had also taken quite a blow himself. When he finally reached his room he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. However just as he was about to enter the room a loud noise caught his attention.

'What the heck happened to you?!' Iago shouted, flying towards him. When he was within reaching distance Jafar reached out and grabbed his beak.

'Quite you idiot! Do you want everyone in the Palace to hear?!' Jafar hissed. Iago shook, trying to free himself and reluctantly Jafar let go.

'Sorry _your highness_.' Iago murmured sarcastically. 'But in case you haven't noticed you look a mess!' he pointed out. Jafar rolled his eyes, honestly why did he get a parrot?

'Yes thank you so much Iago. I would never have realised that without your help.' He replied back in a sarcastic tone. Iago rolled his eyes, of all the master's he had to get stuck with...

'So are you gonna tell me what happen? Who give it to ya? Was it the Princess?' the bird snickered. Jafar glared at Iago.

'Of course not you idiot!' He suddenly smirked. 'It was the street rat.' He replied. Iago's eyes widened, taken aback by this.

'The street rat?! He did it?!' Iago questioned, looking at Jafar's bruised face and what appeared to be a blow to the stomach as Jafar was nearly doubling over. There was more to that kid then they first thought.

'Yes, the boy seems to have quite a bit of fight in him.' Jafar replied, still smirking. The boy's spirit would soon be broken tomorrow.

'How the heck did he inflict that much damage to ya?!' Iago questioned. Jafar chuckled, confusing Iago even further.

'Well I may have had an influence. Merely reminding him Jasmine wouldn't be his.' He smirked. Iago did smirk a little at this. He did enjoy Jafar's wickedness but wasn't it better when the enemy was hurt, not yourself as well?

'Yeah but you look pretty messed up, wasn't the point just to hurt him?' he pointed out. Jafar chuckled again, yes he may be injured but it was worth knowing that his words had gotten to the boy. He took pleasure in pointing out Aladdin's weakness to him, knowing full well how much he cared about Jasmine.

'Oh but I have inflicted much worse pain on the boy.' Jafar replied, a sadistic smile across his face. Iago's smirk widened.

'Heh, better much sure the Princess doesn't find out though.' He sniggered. If Jasmine were to find out the whole Palace was sure to find out.

'Well I suppose I could have a servant attend to him, but if anyone asks it will simply be my word against his and since I am Sultan who will the peasants choose.' Jafar grinned, causing Iago to grin in return.

'I will retire for tonight. Make sure the guards are positioned at their posts.' He ordered Iago. Iago nodded.

'Yes o mighty evil one.' He replied before taking off in the opposite direction. Jafar smirked slightly before pushing open the door to his chambers and stepping inside. Closing the door behind him he walked towards the bed, he body swaying slightly with each step he took. He took off his turban and robes and climbed into the sheets, relaxing his body on the soft mattress. Within moments he was sleep, completely exhausted from the night's events. It had all been worth it though, provoking Aladdin, having Jasmine's lips on his own once more. He looked forward to what the future held for him, it would be nothing short of a pleasant one. After Iago finished making sure the guards were at their posts he flew into a spare room of the Palace and lay down on one of the cushion, falling asleep as soon as he lay down, dreaming about jewels and gold, drool dribbling down his chin.


	4. A Lover's Determination

The sun rose over the city of Agrabah, bathing it in it's glow. It's sun rays shone through Jasmine's balcony, causing the Princess to open her eyes and rub away sleep, taking in the morning glow. Sadness washing over her face, she was getting married today. The night had gone by so fast, there was no happy future for her now. Suddenly there was a knock at the door startling her. Reluctantly she threw the bed covers off and walked towards her chamber doors. When she opened the door she was greeted by a servant, a small girl with dark eyes, her hair covered by her shawl. She bowed immediately upon seeing the Princess.

'My apologises your Majesty but Sultan Jafar requests you to get ready. Here.' She said in a timid voice. In her hands was the wedding dress for the Princess. Jasmine's face fell but she reached out and patted the girl on the head, much to the girl's surprise. She then gently took the dress from the girl and looked at it.

'Alright.' She replied and the girl nodded, bowing again before walking off down the hallway. Jasmine sighed and closed the door, leaning against it. Tears pricked at her eyes but she willed them away, this was not the time for that. She pulled herself away from the door and walked towards her screen, throwing the dress on top and walked to the back of the screen and proceeded to get changed.

Aladdin was awoken from his sleep with a cold wash cloth pressed against his cheek. His eyes flickered open and he stared into the dark eyes of the servant girl who pressed the wash cloth against his cheek, sadness etched into her face, miserable just like everyone else under Jafar's command.

'Are you alright?' she asked. Aladdin coughed slightly before nodding. The girl smiled slightly and dipped the cloth back into the bucket of cold water.

'Why are you here?' he asked softly, catching the girl off guard. She took the cloth out of the water and pressed it back against his cheek.

'Sultan Jafar asked me to attend to you.' She answered. She had been busy cleaning the floor when the Sultan had appeared in front of her asking her to attend to Princess Jasmine's guest. When she had asked why Jafar had merely said that the boy had fallen over and had injured himself but when came to see his injuries suggested otherwise. The red mark on his cheek gave an indication that he had been slapped but she wouldn't dare to question the Sultan and had wet the wash cloth and placed it against the boy's face.

'Oh. Is Jasmine ok?' he asked. The girl stopped and looked at him.

'Yes she's fine. She's getting ready for the wedding.' She replied. Aladdin's eyes widened, no she couldn't!

'What?!' he exclaimed and tried to stand up, the pain still hurting.

'Don't move you'll hurt yourself.' she pointed out, but Aladdin didn't care and tried to make a run for the doors.

'I have to, I have to save Jasmine!' he called over his shoulder and grabbed the door handles, yanking them open, only to come face to face with Razoul.

'I hope you're not thinking of leaving street rat.' He frowned, inwardly relishing in the fact that the street rat was finally captured after trying to get the Princess. He wondered if Jafar was still planning on tossing back out onto the streets after the wedding, wouldn't it be easier to get rid of him permanently? After all he would only continue to steal if he was on the streets, whereas having him in the Palace they could do away with him once and for all, one less street rat to deal with.

'Heh face it street rat, it was bound to happen, you won't get away this time.' He pointed out with a smirk. Aladdin glared at Razoul, knowing he couldn't just run past the heavy guard. However while he thought of another way around him, a small bit of brown fur caught his eye from behind Razoul's leg and he smiled inwardly. _Abu. _Abu had managed to shake the bars of his cage so much that it toppled over, crashing onto the marble floor. With the bars bent the monkey was able to squeeze through the cage and run off. By the time the guards had come to investigate he was already gone.

'Heh, we'll just see about that Razoul.' He smirked, causing Razoul to raise an eyebrow.

'Oh yeah, and just what makes you think say...before he could finish Abu dashed up and pulled his turban over his eyes, causing the guard to lose his focus on Aladdin, Abu sniggered at him. Aladdin smiled at Abu.

'Perfect timing Abu.' He commented and while Razoul was trying to pull his turban back Aladdin pushed past Razoul and took off with Abu down the hallway. Together they sneaked around the Palace, ducking back around the corner at any signs of the guards. They needed to find the lamp if they were to have any chance of saving Jasmine. They checked the treasure room and Jafar's chambers but to no avail, there was no trace of it. The only place that was left was the throne room. Once again they sneaked around the corner but just as they caught sight of the entrance to the throne room two guards were coming their way. Quickly they took off back the way they came, diving into the nearest room and closing the door quietly behind them. The heavy footsteps walked past the door and echoed in the distance, much to Aladdin's relief. He grasped the door handle and opened the door slightly ajar, seeing if there were any more guards. Thankfully there were no and they sneaked out the room, closing the door quietly behind them and walked back towards the throne room. Aladdin peaked through the translucent curtain but sharply ducked back when he caught sight of Jafar. Aladdin clenched his hand in frustration, he would have to be in there. He carefully peeked again, just to see if the lamp was there.

Oh it was there alright, right on Jafar's sash. Aladdin ducked back around again, a sigh escaping past his lips. There was no way they were ever going to get the lamp without getting caught. Suddenly he heard footsteps in the distance, this time coming from the opposite direction. Keeping calm Aladdin peaked through the curtain. Lucky Jafar was talking to someone so the pair of them made a run for it down the hallway, diving again into the nearest room. This time Aladdin opened the door slightly to see who it was this time. A servant walked by, in fact it was the same servant that had helped him. Suddenly he got an idea.

'Psst.' He called out. The servant stopped and turned.

'Psst.' He called out again. The servant girl's eyes widened as she recognized who it was and hesitantly she walked over to him.

'I need your help.' He whispered. Again the girl hesitated before nodding, assuming that his injuries were still giving him bother. He smiled and opened the door further to let her inside, and closed the door quietly behind him.

'I need you to tell me where the servant's chambers are.' He said, a confused expression on the girl's face.

'I, I'm not sure if I can tell you. Why do you need to know?' she asked.

'I need to get the lamp and you and guards are the only ones that can get close to Jafar.' He replied. The girl gasped, he was going to disguise himself?

'Sir I can't, if Sultan Jafar finds out I told I'll be thrown in the dungeon's!' She told him. She heard the stories of the dungeon's, it didn't sound pleasant.

'Please I need to save Jasmine and you're the only one that can help.' He pointed out. The girl fidgeted with her uniform, she really didn't want to risk getting caught.

'You really care for her.' She murmured. She had saw the Princess earlier when other servant gave her her wedding dress, she looked so sad.

'Yeah, I love her.' Aladdin replied. The girl's eyes widened, he loved her? She was still unsure what to do though. Aladdin placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry, Jafar won't hear about this.' he smiled and the girl looked back at him. 'I'm a street rat, I can deal with him.' He assured her. The girl couldn't believe his determination, it was inspiring.

'Ok, I'll tell you.' She said a last, making Aladdin sigh inwardly with relief.

Following the servant's direction's Aladdin and Abu wandered down various hallways of the vast palace, making sure to avoid the guards along the way. Eventually they came to a small staircase, leading them downstairs to a wooden door. Aladdin opened the door and found the room empty. He scanned the room. Just as the servant girl said there was a few spare uniforms in the corner of the room. Aladdin smiled and walked over to where they were and changed out of his rags and into the servant's uniform. His hair was covered, his face was covered so there was no way Jafar could recognize him. They made their way out of the servant's chambers and back up the stairs, making their way back the way they came and to the throne room. When they got to the throne room Jafar was just about to leave, now was his chance! Aladdin waited until Jafar walked towards him and then swiped the lamp from his sash as he brushed past him. He then walked casually down the hallway.

_Yes_ Aladdin thought and rubbed the lamp. But instead of the Genie popping out as he expected the lamp vanished from his grasp. Aladdin's eyes widened. _What. _Laughter was heard from nearby and before he knew it he was pinned against the wall, Jafar looking at him with a wide smirk. Abu make a run for it down the hallway.

'Not so fast.' Jafar called and zapped Abu with his staff.

'Abu!' Aladdin called but it was too late, Abu had been turned into a toy monkey. Jafar smiled and turned back towards Aladdin.

'You really are a foolish boy aren't you?' he snickered. Aladdin looked down and sure enough the lamp was still on his sash, but Jafar gripped his hair underneath the shawl, forcing him to look at him.

'You really should be more careful, street rat!' he said. Out of the corner of his eyes Aladdin could see two guards coming towards him, a smirk on their faces. One of them picked up the toy of Abu and gave it to Jafar.

'I must say you're plan was quite clever, but you so foolishly fell for the bait.' He commented. Aladdin couldn't understand how Jafar had known, he was sure he'd worked out the plan perfectly. As if reading his mind Jafar smirked.

'You see I managed to catch sight of you and that flea ridden monkey of yours running past the throne room and I of course informed a guard to investigate the matter. When the guard informed me that you were going to disguise yourself I simply created a fake lamp for you to take.' He chuckled. Aladdin glared at Jafar, so he had known all along. Jafar smirked and looked Aladdin up and down.

'I must say street rat you quite suit being a girl.' He laughed and the guards sniggered. Aladdin clenched his teeth, his body practically shaking with the rage he felt towards the sorcerer.

'You won't have Jasmine!' he spat. Jafar rolled his eyes.

'Oh please not that again boy.' He said and chucked him towards the guards who caught him in a tight grip. Aladdin struggled but the guards kept a firm grip on him.

'As I have said before she is mine.' Jafar commented and looked at the guards.

'Keep him in the throne room until the wedding starts.' He ordered and the guards nodded, dragging Aladdin away.

Jasmine looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to take in what was about to happen. She was about to be married soon, married to the most hated man in all of Agrabah. This day should have been the happiest day of her life, being able to spend the rest of her life with the person she loved. Instead it was the complete opposite of that. She had been forced into marriage and now she was going to spend the rest of her life on the arm of a man she truly despised. Finally a knock could be heard at the door, signalling to her that it was time for the wedding. She tried to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach in dread of what was to come. Reluctantly she stood up from her vanity dressing table and walked over to the golden, cream doors, opening one of them. A maid was stood outside the door. As soon as she saw the princess she smiled and she stepped back to allow her to pass and bowed deeply. Jasmine just caught the small glimpse of sadness in her eyes. Clearly she felt sorry for the princess, the same look everyone else would be wearing at knowing that she was marrying a tyrant.

She walked along the long hallways of the palace, each step feeling like she was walking for an eternity. Finally she reached another set of golden, cream doors which were opened for her by two guards. As soon as she walked into the room many pairs of eyes were focused on her. Each face donned smiles that were clearly false, their eyes revealing their true feelings. She too wore a false smile of happiness. As she walked down the aisle each and every individual bowed before her. Her legs trembled slightly with each step she took and she found it hard to keep the smile of feigned happiness on her face as her gaze rested on _him._ She had to resist the urge to scowl or glare at the small smirk on his face. Instead she turned away from him slightly, her eyes just catching sight of cream coloured robes. Turning her head fully, she was saddened to see her love Aladdin standing in front of some of the guests, two guards standing beside him. Anger boiled through her but she tried to remain calm. No doubt Jafar had insisted on him being at the front to give him a good view of their union. When he saw her he felt his heart slowly crumble. She looked so beautiful, far more worthy of the man she was about to marry. He wanted to tell her how she, to take her and hold in his arms, forever, to always be beside her, to make her happy.

Jasmine couldn't bear seeing the sadness in his brown eyes and turned away, walking towards Jafar. Her smile faltered as stood in front of him. His smirk only widened as he looked her over, causing her to look at the ground. She hated how his eyes wandered over her, every inch of her as if she were something that he was going to purchase. Thinking of when she proclaimed to her father, Jafar and Aladdin that she was not a prize to be won only a day ago left a bitter taste in her mouth. Ha, this day clearly showed that she was a prize to be won. Either way she flipped the coin her future was already decided. Jafar had made that quite clear last night. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a warm hand take hers. Already knowing who it was, her eyes remained on the ground. But the gentle press of thumb and finger against her chin, lifting her head, forced her eyes to meet _his_. His touch sent shivers throughout her body and she wanted to wretch herself away from him as she usually did but, she knew she couldn't make a scene. Jafar would not be impressed if he were to be embarrassed in front of the people of Agrabah and she knew it. She also knew it would not do well for herself as well.

She felt her stomach twist at the intensity of his dark eyes, eyes that usually seem to look bored or uninterested, were shining with power and unmistakeable lust. Eyes that wanted control, domination of everyone and everything. She shivered slightly, remembering when he had looked at her the same way when he created the crown for her, proposing to her to be his queen. Slowly he traced the outline of her jaw with his thumb. Jasmine tried to remain calm, trying so hard not anger him, but as his thumb stroked the curve of her cheek in a smooth motion her eyebrows narrowed and a glare formed across her face. His smirk widened, gaining satisfaction at knowing she could do absolutely nothing to stop him from touching her. Turning his head he silently signalled to the Sultan to begin the ceremony and let go of her chin. Relieved at having been released she too turned her head towards her father. His eyes were filled with sorrow and she had to bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She had to be strong for him, for Aladdin, for her people and...for herself. She slowly turned away and looked at the floor.

'We are gathered here today to join Jafar and Jasmine in holy matrimony. Anyone who objects to this wedding, speak now, or forever hold your peace.' The Sultan announced to the people of Agrabah. Jasmine didn't lift her head. She didn't want to believe that someone would stand up against Jafar. The sultan sighed inwardly, his hopes crushed.

'Jafar do you take Jasmine as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?' Jasmine looked up slightly and Jafar turned his head towards her, smirking.

'I do.'

'Jasmine do you take Jafar as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?' Jasmine hesitated, not wanting to say the words, knowing that her future was sealed forever. After a minute of silence Jafar was becoming rather frustrated with her delay. He intended to become Sultan and when it was within his reach he was not just going to let it go. He gave both of her hands a quick squeeze, warning her that it would be wise to hurry up. Jasmine lifted her head at this. He was smiling cooly but it was his eyes that revealed his true emotions. Anger could be clearly seen in them, a silent warning that if she were to back out of this then there would be deadly consequences. Trying not to show any fear she finally answered

'I do.' The Sultan kept a smile on his face, feigning happiness as if this were the happiest day of his life at seeing his daughter finally getting married. Inside however he was devastated that she had to say the words.

'Can we have the rings?' he asked. A guard came forward and brought forth the rings. Jafar picked the ring up and lifted Jasmine's hand up. He slid the ring onto her finger and then pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at his feigned affection. There was no need for it. Surely everyone knew that there was no love between them. She pulled her hand back politely and looked at the ring. It was a golden ring with a red jewel encased in it. His colour, the colour that branded her as his. If truth be told though it was a beautiful ring. Nervously she turned and picked up his ring. She felt nauseous as she took his hand and slid the ring onto his finger, his eyes watching her the whole time. The smirk was still fixed on his face when she looked up. Anger slowly rose within. How she would love to wipe that smirk off his face! As soon as the rings were on the Sultan continued.

'By the powers vested in me as the Sultan of Agrabah, I now pronounce you husband and...wife. You may now kiss...the bride.' Jafar smiled at this and took Jasmine's chin in his long fingers. Jasmine tried not to recoil as he leaned down and claimed her mouth. Jasmine kept her lips pressed tightly together, refusing to deepen the kiss. Jafar became frustrated at this. After all the whole reason that he had allowed the street rat to attend his wedding was to damp his pathetic dream of him and Jasmine being together further, but Jasmine was unwilling to allow this. A thought came to his mind and he grinned inwardly. With his hands on Jasmine's waist he focused his magic onto her, trying to control her. Jasmine gasped as a ripple of magic could be felt throughout her entire body, taking control of her and causing her arms to lift up and wrap around the sorcerer's neck. This sudden surprise was all Jafar needed to deepen the kiss, his arms wrapping around his bride's waist. He opened his eyes to look at the street rats face. What he saw amused him greatly. The emotions on the boys face were a mixture of shock and rage. Shocked that Jasmine would have her arms around Jafar's neck and rage at the sorcerer himself. Closing his eyes once more, he continued to kiss her for a few more seconds before finally releasing her. Jasmine felt dizzy as the magic finally left her and her legs felt shaky, but Jafar quickly placed his hand on her back to support her. Clicking his fingers, her crown appeared in his hand. Jasmine grimaced as he placed the crown on her head once again, even more when he took her hand and they walked down the aisle together, knowing that they were husband and wife. Still, she kept a smile of feigned happiness on her face when amongst the guests. Once they were at the end of the aisle, Jafar turned around towards the guests.

'I would like you all to make your way towards the dining chambers where food and wine will be provided.' He announced. The guests began to make their way out of the room, save for the former Sultan. Jafar looked at the small man and raised an eyebrow.

'My queen and myself will be arriving shortly.' Jafar explained. The cold stare from the sorcerer warned the former Sultan it would be wise not to say anything, so with that he left the room as well. Satisfied, Jafar turned his attention towards Jasmine.

'Come my queen.' He murmured, tugging on her hand to walk with him. They walked over towards the two guards who still remained in the room, Aladdin still in their grasp. At seeing the new Sultan, the guards bowed, forcing Aladdin to bow as well.

'Your highness what should we do with the street-rat?' one of the guards asked.

'Hmmm...perhaps I will allow him to attend dinner, before he returns to his dirty hovel.' Jafar replied, smirking at Aladdin at the last sentence. Aladdin gritted his teeth and his body shook with furry.

'You sneaky son of a...Before he could finish he was shoved to the floor by the guards. Jafar simply tutted, shaking his head.

'Give it up boy, you have already lost.' He commented. Tears started to well up in Jasmine's eyes at seeing her love being treated this way. It broke her heart so much to see him like this.

'Your behaviour is just pathetic and you are upsetting my wife.' He pointed out and placed an arm around Jasmine's shoulder, pulling her into him. Jasmine glared up at Jafar, hating how he treated her as his property.

'You wouldn't want to upset her now, would you?' he questioned, a wide smirk on his face.

'Did you enjoy the wedding, street-rat? I made sure you could have a clear view. It seems my queen is becoming quite fond of me.' He grinned, displaying his sharp teeth. Aladdin smirked at Jafar, making the sorcerer arch an eyebrow in confusion.

'Heh, Jasmine would never fall for someone like you. She's better than that.' He commented. Jafar glared darkly and let go off Jasmine. He walked towards Aladdin and gripped the front of his robes. Dark eyes bore into Aladdin's and he raised his hand, prepared to strike. Jasmine gasped and grabbed Jafar's arm.

'Jafar stop!' she shouted. Jafar turned towards her, eyes filled with anger. 'Please.' She pleaded. Reluctantly Jafar lowered his arm, his anger slowly simmering.

'You're quite lucky that Jasmine or should I say my wife thinks so highly of you street rat.' He pointed out and leaned in close to Aladdin. 'Otherwise I would see to it that you suffered immensely.' Withdraw he then placed his arm back around Jasmine, smirking again once more.

'Yes my wife, the most beautiful woman in all of Agrabah. She is such a beauty, isn't she?' he questioned, going back to words that he knew would go against Aladdin. Aladdin grumbled something under his breath.

'What was that? I must be hard of hearing. Tell me, street-rat, isn't my wife a beauty?' he ordered. Aladdin kept quiet, refusing to say a word. Jafar tapped his foot impatiently.

'Well?' Jafar reached out and propped Aladdin's chin up with his finger.

'Well answer my boy. Answer your Sultan, isn't my wife a beauty?' he asked again. Aladdin's blood boiled with anger, practically seeping out of him. There wasn't enough words to describe his hatred for the sorcerer.

'Yes.' He replied through gritted teeth. Satisfied Jafar released him.

'Oh dear, does it pain you street-rat, to know that she will never be yours?' he remarked, flashing a sadistic smile, causing Aladdin to struggle against the guards, if he got hold of him...

'Take him to the dinning chambers with the rest of the guests.' Jafar ordered and the guards nodded, taking Aladdin away. However much to Jasmine's surprise Jafar turned around and faced her. Jafar lifted a hand, slipping his fingers through her hair, smirking widely.

'Such a beautiful bride.' He commented, twirling strands of her hair around his fingers. Furious with what he had done to her earlier, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off her. She glared daggers at him, clenching her hands in fists at her sides.

'How dare you.' She snarled. Jafar tilted his head slightly and smirked, knowing exactly what she was referring to. Slowly, he walked towards Jasmine. In turn Jasmine stepped back, but Jafar proved to be quicker and in moments had caught up to her. Quickly she raised her hand to slap him, caring little of the consequences at this moment. However Jafar was quick to catch her hand in his grip, but just managed to catch her other hand which was inches from his face. She tried to pull away but her hands were captured in his long fingers, not letting her go.

'Tsk, tsk, so violent, my flower.' He murmured and lifted one of her hands, kissing each of her knuckles. 'Now, what is the cause for this behaviour, hmmm?' he questioned, trying to bite back a smile.

'You put a spell on me!' Jasmine shouted. Jafar arched an eyebrow in confusion.

'Me? Why I have no idea what you mean dear. Perhaps you are simply tired, my queen.' He explained innocently.

'You're lying Jafar! You put a spell on me to hurt Aladdin! You're nothing but a snake!' Jasmine shouted. At this Jafar smirked, no longer trying to hide his emotions.

'Perhaps...or perhaps he will think you simply can't get enough of me. I'm...

'Aladdin would never believe you. He trusts me. Only a fool would believe I could love you!' Anger flashed in Jafar's eyes and Jasmine winced as he tightened his grip around her hands, yanking her closer to him, their lips just barely touching.

'Is that so dearest?!' He lowered his head down so they were at eye level, so that they were just an inch from each other. 'Are you so sure that your precious Aladdin in not mulling over on whether or not his precious flower has fallen for his most hated enemy.' He spat, sent hot air over her face. Jasmine turned her head away from him sharply. No, he was wrong.

'After all, love is such a powerful emotion, isn't it? Perhaps he may trust you, but, it will not prevent him from becoming jealous, once he sees another man's hand on his girl. And jealously is yet another powerful emotion, am I correct?' he questioned. He pulled away and looked at her fallen face with a wide smirk. A single tear slide along her thick eyelashes and down her cheek. Still holding one of her hands, he released the other and brushed the tear away with his fingers. Jasmine flinched at his touch, but Jafar was not fazed at all. He turned around and gave hand a small tug, signalling for her to follow him.

'Come my flower, we have guests to attend to.' He said. Glaring up at him, angered that he could make her feel so upset, she reluctantly followed him.

When they finally arrived at the dining chambers two guards opened the chamber doors, allowing them inside. The Sultan and Sultana entered the room, greeted with a smile from each of the guests. Well, all except one: Aladdin. All the guests were seated on silk cushions at a long table, save for the empty spaces at the front, reserved for Jafar and Jasmine. Jafar was pleased to see the street rat seated next to the former Sultan, giving him a perfect view of Jasmine. Jafar led Jasmine towards the head of the table, where they seated themselves down. Immediately after everyone dug into the delicious looking food. Jasmine couldn't bring herself to eat and simply toyed with her food with her fork. She lifted her head and looked towards Aladdin, who had yet to touch his food as well, despite the fact that he would be thrown back onto the streets after this.

Aladdin lifted his head slightly, catching Jasmine's stare. Seeing her beautiful face again sent a warm feeling through his body and he couldn't help but stare back. They remained still, simply gazing at each other, feelings of love transpiring between the as Jasmine looked into Aladdin's warm, brown eyes and Aladdin looked into Jasmine's warm, innocent eyes. As Jasmine gazed into his eyes, she remember the strong and brave boy who saved her in the marketplace, who became a prince for her, who took her on a magic carpet ride and who gave her, her first kiss. Out of every man who had tried to court her, he had stolen her heart. Aladdin couldn't help but crack a small smile as he looked into her eyes, remembering the first time he saw her, when she smiled at him when he told her he was trapped too, how excited she was on the magic carpet, the happiness in her face when she chose him. Jasmine couldn't help but smile in return, both of the remembering...

_Aladdin and Jasmine made it to the palace on the magic carpet. The carpet lowered itself onto the balcony so Jasmine could get off. Once she stood on the balcony, the carpet lowered itself lowered than the balcony, so that Jasmine was looking down at Aladdin._

'_Goodnight, my handsome prince.' She murmured softly._

'_Sleep well, princess.' He murmured in return. The pair looked deep into each other eyes, their hearts fluttering, the feeling of warmth running throughout their body, never wanting to leave. Jasmine leaned downwards, Aladdin leaned forwards, both of them knowing what was going and what they wanted to happen. Suddenly carpet raised Aladdin up, sending him towards Jasmine and pressing their lips together. Their eyes widened in surprise then only to close them as Aladdin deepened the kiss, Jasmine's mouth opening up underneath his. After what seemed like years, Jasmine gently broke the kiss, gazing at Aladdin intently with heavy lidded eyes before turning around and walking back into the palace, a smile ever growing on her face. As she opened the curtain she turned round and smiled at Aladdin. He sighed, blown away by her beauty as she walked inside._

Jafar noticed the pair of them staring at each other and frowned, clearly not impressed with the way the street rat had an effect on his wife. A wicked thought came to his mind and his turned to Jasmine and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together. Turning back towards Aladdin, he smirked, making it clear that Jasmine belonged to him. His smirk only widened at seeing the deep frown on Aladdin's face, enjoying his frustration immensely. Jasmine's smile dropped at this and she turned her gaze downwards. Suddenly her head snapped up as Jafar stood up, bringing Jasmine to her feet to stand beside him. Her eyes widened as he turned towards her, smiling.

'I would like to make a toast.' He announced, quickly looking at the guests before turned back to Jasmine.

'To Jasmine. What an honour it is to be married to the Princess of Agrabah. I have little doubt that you will make a spectacular wife and queen my dear. May our marriage last.' He concluded with a grin, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. There was a large applause from the guests as they sat back down. Aladdin was biting his tongue, refraining himself from shouting at the sorcerer. Jafar looked at Aladdin, a menacing smirk on his lips.

'I'm sure it will.' He murmured in a voice low enough for only Aladdin and the former Sultan to hear. Aladdin bit down on his tongue to the point of blood, digging his fingernails into his crossed legs. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him turn his head. The former Sultan looked at with a sorrowful expression on his face. His once bubbly and happy face sunken in misery, his brown eyes filled with sadness. He patted the boy's shoulder in a way of comforting him.

'Aladdin please don't. It isn't worth it. There is nothing you can do.' The old man murmured sympathetically. Aladdin looked away and turned his gaze downwards. The man sighed inwardly. It was no use. There was nothing he could say, or do that would make the boy feel any better. Jafar had struck where it really hurt, there was no way of helping him. He could see how much love the boy held for his daughter and in turn she loved him too. It hurt, knowing that there was nothing that he could do. If only, if only the law had been different. Jasmine could have been wed before his former vizier had taken over. Now she had been forced into marriage in order to spare their lives. He turned away from Aladdin and continued with his dinner. Once everyone had finished Jafar cleared his throat.

'Thank you all for attending our wedding, I hope you enjoyed it. You may all leave now to return to your homes.' He announced. Not wanting to make angry the Sultan, everyone except Jasmine, Jafar, Aladdin and the former Sultan stood up and exited the room. Jafar clicked his fingers, signalling for the guards to come into the room. The guards walked over to Aladdin and pulled him abruptly to his feet. Feeling his spirit coming back to him, Aladdin quickly stood on one of the guards foot, elbowing the other in the stomach just before he could grab him and ran towards Jasmine. However Jafar clicked his fingers, sending a long piece of rope towards Aladdin, but ducked quickly enough to miss it, causing the rope to wrap around the injured guards, who fell straight to the floor with a loud thud. Jafar gritted his teeth at their incompetence and just as Aladdin was nearing Jasmine he seized the boy's ankle, causing him to lose all balance and send him crashing to the floor. Jasmine gasped in shock, worried that he was hurt. Jafar stood up and flipped the boy onto his back and grabbed him by the front of his robes, pulling him to his feet.

'Tell me boy do you have a death wish?! I'm beginning to lose my patience with you street-rat!' Jafar shouted. Aladdin could barely register the man's voice, feeling pain shoot through his entire body. His head felt whoozy and warmth could be felt from his knees. Jafar turned his head over at the guards and clicked his fingers, releasing them from the rope imprisonment. They quickly ran over to the Sultan, who immediately threw Aladdin at them.

'Get him out of here and take him to the throne room at once!' He snarled. They guards nodded obediently and babbled their apologises, which Jafar just waved off, clearly not interested in any excuses. Jasmine felt here entire body shake with fear, realizing how frightening Jafar could be. Tears pricked at her eyes, at what he had done to Aladdin, at the man she was married to, but she blinked them away, refusing to show any more weakness to Jafar. She felt a hand on her arm, startling her slightly. She turned to see her father looking at her, offering her a weak smile in an effort to cheer her up, letting he know she was not alone in this. She smiled slightly in return, grateful that her father was still here to comfort her. But the warm touch of a hand taking hers turned her attention away from her father and onto her husband. Smiling, he pulled her to her feet and led her to the golden doors.

'I think it's time to say goodbye to prince abooboo, wouldn't you agree dear?' he questioned, smiling deviously at her. Jasmine hung her head low, not wanting to look at his cruel face. Jafar chuckled inwardly at seeing her look so defeated. Before they left the room, Jafar turned his head, looking at the only person left at the table.

'You may retire for tonight.' He informed him and with that they sharply exited the room.

Once they had reached the throne room, Jafar immediately stalked towards the throne, bringing Jasmine with him. He sat down on the velvet cushion, pulling Jasmine down onto his lap with one arm and wrapping his arm securely around her waist. She cringed at being perched on his legs and tried to squirm away, but Jafar had a tight grip on her and kept her against his chest. He looked down at her and glared.

'Sit still my queen.' He ordered. She glared back at him and folded her arms across her chest, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. Jafar chuckled and traced her perfect lips with the thumb of his free hand, amused. She opened her mouth in an attempt to bite him, but Jafar was quick and covered her mouth with his hand, stopping her from making such a move and leaned in close.

'Don't be foolish.' He hissed and pulled his hand back. She sharply turned her head away, she didn't want to look at him. Jafar smiled as Aladdin was brought into the throne room, hardly surprised that the boy struggled.

'I do hope our _special_ guest enjoyed his stay.' Jafar teased. 'But now I am afraid the time has come to say goodbye, prince abooboo.' He finished. Aladdin threw himself forward as the guards tried to drag him away.

'Jasmine!' Jasmine tried to pull away from Jafar, desperately wanting to be close to him, to have his arms around her.

'Aladdin!' she called but Jafar yanked her back into him, glaring down at her.

'And where do you think you're going?' He questioned sharply. Jasmine desperately tried to blink back the tears this time but they streamed down her cheeks as Aladdin was dragged away. As soon as Aladdin had gone Jafar nudged Jasmine to get up, an order she was more than happy to comply with. But to her dismay Jafar clicked his fingers and they were transported from the throne room to the Sultan's chambers. Just like the last time they had transported using magic Jasmine was overcome by dizziness once again, the room spinning around and around. Jafar chuckled and placed his hand on the back of her neck, his other arm around her waist keeping her steady.

'My poor Jasmine.' he teased. Finally the room had stopped spinning and Jasmine glared darkly at him, hoping somehow it would get rid of him forever but it simply caused the sorcerer to laugh and he leaned in towards her mouth. Jasmine turned away just as Jafar's lips were about to touch hers, his lips touching the side of her mouth. She tried to turn around in Jafar's grip and to her surprise he allowed it, his hands clasping her waist. She gasped as she took in her surroundings. This had been her father's chambers, now decorated to Jafar's liking. Nearly everything was red. Just like the throne room. Jafar chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'You don't like it? Never mind I'm sure you will like it in time. This is where you will be sleeping from now on, my dear.' He informed her, leaning in and pressing his lips against her soft cheek. Jasmine tried not to shudder in disgust. Jafar released her and walked towards the chamber doors, opening one of them.

'Make yourself comfortable. I will be back shortly.' He called over his shoulder before swiftly exiting the room. He was just about to lock it when a loud crash caught his attention and he turned, eyes narrowing in annoyance, wondering what was going on. Clicking his fingers, he vanished on the spot. Jasmine shivered in fear as she took in the massive bed. The blood red drapes and the dark sheets practically smelled of evil and dark desire, leaving her stomach in knots. Her hand flew to her chest, the sound of her heart beat rushing through her ears. She remember coming to her father's chambers as a child, telling him about her magical adventures, staying there when she had a bad dream. This room was meant to be safe and peaceful, not were nightmares happened. No...no! She couldn't, she couldn't stay here, knowing what was going to happen, what Jafar was going to do to her once he returned. Trying to breathe calmly, she tried to think of a way out of here. Quickly she ran over to the doors and pulled the handle door down. Thankfully Jafar had not locked the doors and she breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly she opened the door, her eyes looking left and right to see if there were any guards hanging around before stepping out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind her...


End file.
